<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Province of the Brave by tehanu_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659494">Province of the Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky'>tehanu_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the in progress fic Bono Fortuno - this may evolve as the fic does!</p><p>7/12/2020 - with the new update, there will be tweaks for sure but I'm still happy with the title track ;)</p><p>Hold these hearts courageously<br/>As we walk into this dark place<br/>Stand steadfast beside me and see<br/>That love is the province of the brave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Province of the Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/gifts">SuedeScripture</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991756">Bono Fortuno</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture">SuedeScripture</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lord I love a slow burn. I've been enjoying this fic SO much and even though I know there's plenty more ahead, here's a soundtrack for where we are so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKlWwDm89Yk&amp;list=PLFl2mEJ49LBvuzz2XCQbKPtUbQjSGcGxz&amp;index=1">Youtube playlist here</a>
</p><p> </p><p>(track listing and links to lyrics)</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://genius.com/Ben-nichols-shelter-lyrics"><em>Shelter </em></a>- Ben Nichols</p><p><em><a href="https://genius.com/Tv-on-the-radio-province-lyrics">Province</a> - </em>TV on the Radio</p><p><em><a href="https://genius.com/First-aid-kit-my-silver-lining-lyrics">My Silver Lining</a> </em>- First Aid Kit</p><p><a href="https://genius.com/Geowulf-saltwater-lyrics"><em>Saltwater</em></a> - Geowulf</p><p><a href="https://genius.com/Future-generations-stars-lyrics"><em>Stars</em></a> - Future Generations</p><p><em><a href="https://genius.com/The-naked-and-famous-young-blood-lyrics">Young Blood</a> </em>- the Naked and Famous</p><p><a href="https://genius.com/Dave-matthews-band-you-and-me-lyrics"><em>You and Me</em></a> - Dave Matthews Band</p><p><a href="https://genius.com/Brandi-carlile-hearts-content-lyrics"><em>Heart's Content</em> </a>- Brandi Carlile</p><p><em><a href="https://genius.com/Sara-watkins-take-up-your-spade-lyrics">Take Up Your Spade</a> - </em>Sara Watkins</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>